


Early Retirement

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post V-Day, Retirement, but not really, they're all besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Eggsy and/or Roxy try to talk Merlin into retiringEveryone knows Merlin will die before he retires, but Eggsy and Roxy might able to stop him spending every day of his life working.





	

"What are you gonna do when you retire?" Eggsy was often hanging around Merlin's office killing time. Killing time usually involved unusual conversations or asking whatever question just happened to pop into his head. Although out of the blue, it was far from the strangest thing he'd asked.

Merlin furrowed his brow - he knew he was a lot older than Eggsy and maybe getting on a bit but he still had a few years in him yet. "Exactly how old do you think I am?"

"Hmm, you must be getting into your third century by now." He quickly dodged a swipe from Merlin, cackling at the evil look he gave him. "Nah, seriously though, what's the plan?"

"There isn't one. I never assumed I'd make it that far," he shrugged. "You know as well as I do that anything can happen, it never made much sense to come up with a plan."

"What about now then? If you could do anything, what would it be?"

It was a slow day. A slow week - month, even. Apparently a near-apocalypse made people a bit more reluctant to try and take over the world. So Merlin figured he might as well indulge Eggsy.

"Well, I suppose I'd probably go home for a while. It's been a long time. I don't think I'd be one for gardening or knitting. Maybe I'd learn to play the piano or something. Or I could get spectacularly good at Mariokart or some other silly thing so someone can finally put you in your place. Realistically, I'd probably spend more time than I'd like to admit watching tv shows and letting myself go until I figure out what to do with myself."

"That don't sound like a bad plan, bruv. And it's good to know you won't forget me once you've fucked off." He flashed a little grin and a wink at Merlin.

"I think that would require surgery, son. I suspect there's an Eggsy-shaped hole carved into the brains of everyone you meet, and we just can't quite get rid of it." Eggsy poked his tongue out, getting a small laugh from Merlin.

\------------

Merlin answered a small knock on the door. Eggsy had disappeared some time ago and Merlin knew there a was a good chance he'd be back but he'd fall off his chair if the boy actually bothered to knock. It turned out he could save himself the bother of hauling himself off the floor though, as it was one of his minions that opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt, sir. I was asked to deliver this," she handed over an envelop. "From Galahad and Lancelot."

"Thank you." He took the envelope and offered a smile, getting another in return before the young woman excused herself. He opened the envelope to find a first class train ticket and a booking confirmation for a room with a castle view at the Apex hotel in Edinburgh.

It took him all of about 2 minutes to find where Eggsy and Roxy were hiding. "I didn't realise you were planning on me retiring so soon, Eggsy."

"Please, you wouldn't go if we paid ya. You do know our holidays are paid, right? You haven't just not had time off in 6 years because you're a tight bastard?" Roxy elbowed him in the ribs but he didn't miss the smile that Merlin let slip.

"Don't be silly, Merlin. Over the last couple of months, you've almost single-handedly set Kingsman back on its feet, not to mention what you've done for the rest of the world. We think we might have just about learned how to walk on our own now, and you've more than earned yourself a break." At Merlin's stunned silence, Roxy hesitated. Perhaps they'd overstepped the mark. She was never put off for long, though. "Of course, you don't have to stay there the whole week, but the room's booked if you want it. Your train leaves at 10 tomorrow morning."

"You two did this, by yourselves?" The two younger agents looked at each other before turning back to him a bit sheepishly and nodding. "I can't believe... This is too much. And you're selling yourselves short. While I appreciate-"

"Merlin, mate, you're not talking yourself out of this. You deserve it. And we already cleared it with Arthur. Now say thanks, and sod off and pack."

Merlin stepped towards them and held out his arms - one for each of them - and tugged them into a tight hug. "This really is a lovely surprise. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly little thing but I hope you liked it!


End file.
